Piano Man
by Christofori's Dream
Summary: When hogwart has a talent show, nobody expected what came to the competition. Who would have thought that the famous Harry Potter could do anything except stare voldemort in the eye? But as the contest begins who knows what secrets will be told.
1. Of Beginings

_This is my first fic so please be nice. Um…I really don't know what to say here. But…Um, Well this is the piano man. I have had this idea safely tucked away in my writing bins for a long time, and have been afraid to put in on the internet… (Your going to laugh at this, at least I hope you do. You might just roll your eyes.)…in fear of rejection. So please be nice, and give me so feedback. Thanks._

_**Space Divider**_

_**Space Divider**_

_**Space Divider**_

_**Space Divider**_

Of beginnings

From the back of Mrs. Figgs yard little five year old Harry potter could see few things. (Whether this was because his vision was impeded by the wooden fence that surrounded her backyard, or because the town he lived was boring had yet to be decided.) Something that had been the bane of times he had to be baby sat by His old neighbor. However, today brought a change that agreed with Harrys viewing pleasure. Something exciting was happening, for across the street the most humongerous truck Harry had ever seen in his short life. And He was most curious.

"Joe! Yet your lazy self out here! I need a hand; I'm not bloody Hercules ya know! This piano is heavier then an overweight elephant"

Harry's little eyes danced with glee as "Joe" helped his co-worker to push a large black, polished something onto the moving ramp. Harry almost squeaked with delight and pressed his face to the little hole he was watching through. The object the men had pulled from the depths of the neon vehicle gave off a glaring light in the noon day sun.

"What is it?" for Harry had never see a piano before.

"The Dursleys have one, but not as ginormous, like a dinosaur!" He had never been aloud to touch it, when ever he got near it aunt petunia would yell 'don't touch the piano'.

As the beautiful concert grand piano was pulled into the garage, he felt something stir in his heart; a breeze of a feeling. He knew, in his child mind, that something special was going to happen, something that involved the next door neighbors new shiny black concert grand piano.

"Harry, were have you gotten of to?"

Harry pried his face from the fence and turned.

"Coming Mrs. Figg" and turned back for once last look.

But daren't keep her waiting long. So with his thought lingering with the piano he ventured from his morning hide-out behind the cosmos flowers his babysitter was so fond of.

She was standing at the sliding glass door hands clutching his worn jacket.

"Come along here, you silly!...What is so fascinating out there to you interested for so long?" Harry smiled shyly

"I'm watching the people". Figg gave a small laugh and pulled him along into the house.

"I think you mean the moving workers"

"Yes"

"Well, I don't see what is so interesting about them, but to each his own I suppose. Come now, let me walk you home."

Mrs. Figg kindly help him with his coat and then they where off. But as they turned the corner on their way to privet drive Harry caught a fleeting look at the house with the new piano that had captured his heart. Yes indeed, the future would definitely involve the neighbors new piano.

_**Space Divider**_

_**Space Divider**_

_**Space Divider**_

_Here you are, the first part. Please tell me what you think. I would appreciate the comments. This will be the shortest chapter in the lot. So don't be discouraged by that. Thank you for your time._

_Review!_


	2. Of Teachers

_Um…this is the next part of the story. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any input feel free to tell me, I would like to here from you all._

_Insert divider_

_Insert Divider_

_Insert Divider_

_(why won't the space dividers work for real?)_

_-_

**Of Teachers**

-

For two weeks after Harry didn't recall the piano much, it had been pushed to the back of his mind by the chores his guardians enforced on him. However, on this particular day Harry was dusting the front room for the third time that week. He was quite happy to be left alone with his chore and had no intention of hurrying. The Dursleys had all go into the back yard to try out uncle Vernon's brand new state of the art barbeque. Harry of course had not been invited; in fact he was sure he would not even be aloud to try the fruits of the barbeque.

His little arms worked in tired wiping motions over the table and the shelves he could reach. And as he worked he let his mind wonder. His imagination brought wild scenarios to his mind.

He imagined a world of fantasy, were he was really a prince who had been taken prisoner by his countries enemies. Letting himself think that he would be rescued, it was his own way to bare the lot life had given him.

Outside he could hear the praises the Dursleys were throwing out loudly, (so the neighbors would hear of course.) and his heart contorted briefly. He heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed at his most recent bruise. On his stomach were Uncle Vernon had kicked him. But to tiny Harry there was all there was.

Life was not something to be enjoyed; it was something you should fear. Family, a word Harry had only begun to understand had taken on a twisted meaning. To him, kin meant only those who kicked you when you were down, both literally and figuratively. And yet a measure of childlike innocence clung to him like a second skin. His large Green eyes missed nothing and his black mope of hair guarded him from the rest of the world.

Harry continued to dust listening to the Dursleys make themselves merry, until a sound, completely different from the Dursleys interrupted his chore.

_'Ding Dong Ding Dong'_ The sound of the doorbell seemed to shock him out of his shell, and sparked and action.

Throwing down the feather duster, he pelted for the door. And what met him on the other side would begin to change his life forever. (For if he hadn't opened the door, We would have no story)

Standing on the porch was a talk, thin man with a full head of Shinning ebony hair that glowed a bizarre highlighted blue. He was the kind of man his aunt would have called unsavory. But Harry could not see what was wrong with him. His black slacks were neatly pressed and he wore a clean button up Pepto-Bismol colored shirt. And as Harry looked up he could see the kindest eyes he had ever seen on a person.

He felt immediately. A touch of something important. His heart soared for a moment, and then faltered.

'_What am I so excited about?'_

The two of them stared at each other for a moment of peace, And then the stillness was broken.

"Hello, are your parents home." Harry knew the answer to that.

"My parents live in hell." To say the man was shocked would have been a dire understatement, the kind of understatement that kills entire armies. You know ones like, "the opposing side is bigger then us", But then it turns out the other side is composed exclusively of giants.

"Um…May I speak with the owner of this house?" Harry nodded and closed the door on the mans face. He ran down the hall and into the backyard.

"Aunt petunia, there is a man at the door." She scurried into the house, dashing passed Harry, checking her make-up in the mirror, and finally re-opening the door. The conversation that followed was important, Harry knew and so he dusted in the sitting room as close to the door as he could get.

"Hello, may I help you?" his aunts voice was muffled by the wall, be he could hear it all the same.

"Yes, my names is Bradley Clark, I live just around the corner from you."

"Yes, what do you want" although his aunts voice was polite, Harry could detect the hint of 'get on with it' that decorated her words.

"Well, I have been going around the neighborhood, because I have recently decided to give piano lessons, and I thought the best place to begin finding students from would be the place in which live."

Even though he couldn't see his aunts face he knew she was interested. Her attempts to get Dudley to play the massive instrument had ended in tears, every time. To have someone else teach him would be a dream come true.

"And how much would these lesson cost?" The gears seemed to be moving, and Harry prayed that his aunt would give in. It would get him that much closer to being near the beautiful piano he had seen.

"Five dollars a lesson ma'm."

Aunt petunia give the impression of considering the proposal, or at least that was how he interpreted the silence.

'Please let her say yes. If she would only say yes, I can find a way to get lessons as well.

"I will discuss this with my husband and call you want we decide. Do you have a card? I will need your number."

The exchange was made and the door closed. Harry immediately returned to dusting. It was enough for him that the matter would at least be discussed. And discussed it would be. The talk that followed the door conversation was one larger then anything privet drive had ever seen.

"My son will be no Nancy-boy! I will not have him play such a girly instrument." Uncle Vernon's voice seemed to shake the very foundation of the house, and Harry found himself ducking for cover in the kitchen while he polished the silver.

"But Vernon," his aunt placated. "Someone needs to use that piano, and I do want a child to learn to play on it. I learned on that one you know." That was certainly true. While she never displayed her talent, Aunt Petunia had indeed learned to play the piano.

"I will not have my son play that! My word on this is final. Do not fight me on this Pet!" their voices came to a roaring crescendo as they entered the kitchen. Aunt Petunia's gaze fell on him…and Harry raised his eyebrows at the idea formulating behind her eyes.

"Vernon, if you won't let Dudley learn…What about him?"

And that was it. Harry started lessons the next week; Dudley went off to learn karate.

_Space Divider_

_Space Divider_

_Space Divider_

Is this good enough for length? Sorry it has taken me so long. I couldn't decide whether to start right off with Harry at 16 and do all the lessons in flashback, or if I should start with him as a child and do some of the lessons, then go to Hogwarts and do more in flashback. In the end this is what I came up with. I hope you like it. Drop me a review!

**babyharry-** thanks for the suport! I wasn't sure if anyone would want to read this, most people don't want a story with an instrument being his main focus. I'm glad at least you were able to enjoy it.

**john-** Humble reviewer:giggle: well, I am most certainly flattered good sir. I am overjoyed to learn that you think this story has potential. Perhaps I won't have to hide away in shame of my story. hehehe. Thanks!


End file.
